Not a Morning Person
by Litzana
Summary: Just a quick compilation of the characters in Yu-Gi-Oh! and how they cope with their mornings. New - Ryou!
1. Marik

Just a one-shot I did for Blazing-Hikari. I may follow it with others, too.

* * *

"Marik!"

A grunt.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarik!"

Another grunt.

The blackout curtains over the window were pulled down, and light streamed into the room, reflecting off the white hair of Mariks tormentor.

Ryou.

"Mwuh… Bugger off, Ryou."

"It's past twelve, Marik. Bakura's already up!"

"Screw Bakura."

Ryou shook his head and went into the next room to pull Malik out of bed.

Marik heard the thump as his Hikari hit the floor, and felt the twinge that meant he'd bruised his elbow. _You really are too soft, Hikari. Ryou doesn't do that to me because he's terrified of me._

Then, Mariks worst fears were realised as Bakura strode into the room, clad in his usual red robe, and pulled him out the bed.

Every morning was the same. Marik was not a morning person.

This morning, Marik had had enough. Just because he had to share an apartment with the annoying British kid and his own archrival, didn't mean he had to succumb to their treatment too.

The mental images he was getting through the mind link meant that Malik felt the same way too.

Bakura now stood at the window, letting the sunlight play over his bare, tanned chest, glinting off the Sennen Ring. Oh, how Marik envied him… of course, _he_ had had a physical form five thousand years ago, while Marik was stuck with a form identical to the one his Hikari used.

He reached out to grasp the Sennen Rod by his bedside, feeling it heat up in greeting. He brought it round to point at Bakura.

"Die."

Bakura turned round and narrowly avoided the beam of Shadows that lanced from the rod. He looked down at Marik and laughed. "You'll have to get up earlier to get the better of me, Marik."

He retaliated with a blue beam, which Marik deflected, sending it to make a hole similar to the ones already on the wall.

This was enough to bring both Hikaris running in. Ryou ran to his taller, dark side and attempted to restrain him, the Fake Ring jingling as he pulled Bakura back. Malik ran to Marik, who just rolled over and stuffed his spiky blonde head under his pillow.

This was the fourth time this week.

Yup, Marik is definitely not a morning person.

* * *

If you want me to evaluate other characters mornings, then just ask. I'll be more than happy to reveal who is or not a morning person.


	2. Yami

Yup, this one's Yami! If it isn't what you imagined, Review and I'll try and make it better.

Written for Yuri n' Chuka and Team SilverHawk.

* * *

"_Now, by use of this card, your friends will die by your own hand!"_

_The card in Bakura's hand flipped over to reveal Change of Heart. Yami gasped._

"_That's Bakura's Soul Card!"_

_The white-haired boy in front of him, who was his friend and his nemesis, grinned and slapped the card down on the duel mat. "This will seal your doom… Change of Heart!"_

_Wisps of white smoke seeped out of the card, collecting into a cloud which took on the form of the half-angel half-devil Change of Heart. Yami gasped again. He'd been expecting it, but still…_

_The Change of Heart in front of him was Ryou Bakura._

_His friend looked at him sadly, and said…_

"_Yami?"_

"_Yami, wake up."_

Yami jerked awake, eyes wide, reaching for the Sennen Puzzle sat on his bedside table.

The person who'd been shaking him hastily stumbled backwards, catching his foot on a discarded leather t-shirt and falling over backwards.

Yami shook his head to clear it and looked around. The person who had shaken him awake was none other than Yugi, his hikari.

He rolled over, stuffing his head under the duvet. It was too early to get up.

"Yami!" Yugi had disentangled himself from the t-shirt and shook him again. "You're in the shop today, remember?"

Yami groaned. Counter duty – the worst day of the week. Yugi's grandpa, who ran a game shop, expected him to work for his food. That meant helping out in the shop three days a week.

Yugi grinned and flung the duvet off his partner. "Come on, Yami!"

Yami moaned a single word; "Coffee…"

"Come and get it yourself!" Yugi skipped downstairs.

Yami scowled and picked up the duvet again, his black pyjamas rustling as he entombed himself in its folds. Next time Yugi came up, Yami was tempted to take a leaf out of Bakura's book and threaten to banish him to the Shadow Realm.

Yup. We can definitely attest that Yami is not a morning person.

* * *

Anyone else?


	3. Kaiba

Kaiba! ^^

Written for SeekerOfAncientLegend

* * *

"_Yugi! Last turn, I summoned my ultimate monster, and now I'll take you down!"_

_The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon roared at their defenceless opponent, whose eyes flickered down at his cards then back up, fear-filled._

"_You have no monsters to defend you, and no trap cards on the field! You're finished!"_

_He flung his arms wide and laughed. "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! End this duel!"_

_The Dragon prepared to attack, and Kaiba laughed as-_

He woke up.

A small hand was shaking him awake. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Mokuba, what did I tell you about waking me up on a day off," he said muzzily. He rolled over and pulled the duvet over his head.

Mokuba shook him again. "But Seto..."

Kaiba lay there, unresponsive. He had a massive headache from working late into the night again, and the sleeping pills hadn't helped.

"But... But..."

Kaiba sat up. "Mokuba. Last time you woke me up too early I threw a pillow across the room at you. This time it might be something heavier."

Mokuba backed off.

"Come back in four hours with a very big cup of coffee." Kaiba stuffed his head under the pillow and attempted to recover his shattered dream. Mokuba pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Plan B, Roland. He won't get up."

"Rodger that." The deep voice of Kaiba's manservant sounded tinny through the machine.

_The Dragon prepared to attack, and Kaiba laughed as it blasted a triple stream of lightning at Yugi. He covered his head in an attempt to defend himself, and-_

_*~Woop-Woop-Woop~*_

Kaiba jerked awake. The panic alarms! Someone had broken into the building, and was causing a lot of damage!

He swung himself out of bed, throwing on a dressing gown over his blue pyjamas. Racing down the marble starcaise of his mansion, he burst into the security operations room. "What's the problem?"

The staff cheered when they saw him. Kaiba noticed Mokuba hi-fiving Roland.

Mouba grinned. "I knew that would get you out of bed!"

Kaiba scowled. "Mokuba, if you weren't my brother I would fire you." He exited the room and slogged back up the marble staircaise to crawl back into bed.

* * *

Yay! Anyone else?


	4. Joey

Joey! ^^

Written for Fire Psycho, Yami Amethyst Rose and Black-Ice22

* * *

"_This is it, Wheeler! The end of the line!"_

_Joey looked at his hand, then at his field. "But my Red-Eyes is more powerful than Battle Ox…"_

_Kaiba smirked. "Try attacking, then, mutt."_

"_Then you'll lose! Nya-ha-ha!"_

_Kaiba grinned._

"_Alright, Red-Eyes! Show dis jerk what Joey Wheeler's made of! Blazing Inferno!"_

_The Battle Ox raised its axe to absorb the blow…_

"_Activate Trap Card! Magical Cylinder!"_

_The two cylinders appeared on the field, and one absorbed and the other reflected the attack back. It hit Joey straight in the face, and he tumbled backwards and landed on his bottom. Not very dignified._

"_Next time, try a batter strategy. But then, that's your best, isn't it, mutt? An amateur strategy for an amateur Duelist… I'm ashamed to even look at you, Wheeler! You're a disgrace to the game!"_

_And then Joey was in a dog suit [1], and his Duel Monsters were grouped around him, poking him, whispering 'Disgrace… The game… Disgrace to… To the game…'_

"Oy!"

Joey grunted and rolled over.

"Oy! Wakey-wakey, Sleeping Beauty!"

Joey stuck his head under the pillow, just as another pillow hit him square on the back. He jumped up, filling his lungs to yell at… Tristan?

Oh, yeah. Tristan had invited him to sleep over. He had accepted because it was polite, but he'd had second thoughts after last night.

What had happened last night?

Tristan had invited Yugi and Bakura over.

I think your imagination can fill in the gaps. _[2]_

"Come on, sleepy-head. I need you to help me make breakfast."

Tristan disappeared back downstairs.

Joey cradled his head in his hands, groaning. The hangover had hit him pretty bad.

He stood up, and accidentally kicked someone else.

An annoying British voice burbled "Ouch… Put down that knife…" And then lapsed into silence as Bakura rolled over in his blue sleeping-bag.

Then his memory began to kick in.

_Jesus… Was that really me in that dress?_

_Hang on… How did Tristan get a dress?_

Joey stumbled around Tristans small bedroom, attempting not to kick anyone else. Finding the door behind his throbbing headache, he opened it and almost fell down the stairs.

Yup. I can truly say that Joey is currently not a morning person.

* * *

[1] - Hey, it is a dream.

[2] - No. I know what you're thinking and it definitely was not that. Joey, Bakura and Tristan got plastered. It caused some extremely funny Evil Spirit moments, and Yami trying in vain to calm them down.

Priceless.

Anyone else?


	5. Yami Bakura

Yami Bakura!

Written for Super Special Awesome Attack.

_

* * *

_

A cauldron of flowing gold.

_His family – mother, father, sister. His friends, his neighbours… The inhabitants of the long-dead village of Kul Elna._

_He watched them as they were pushed into the gold, heard their screams as the molten metal seared flesh from bones._

_And their voices whispered around him._

"_You failed… Failed to protect usss… your fault… Failed to protect… protect usss…"_

_He opened his mouth to protest, but no sound came out. He tried to run forward, but the Shadows coiled around him and held him in place._

_A new voice, now._

"_Avenge usss… Avenge usss… Avenge usss… Avenge usss…AVENGE US!"_

_A chant, growing louder and louder as he watched his family die. A chant that obscured all else, pushing him, always sitting in the back of his mind… _

"Uh… Yami?"

_He could feel, behind the chant, something shaking him. _

"Yami… You need to wake up…"

With a massive effort he pulled his mind out of the dream. He opened his eyes, and the face of his Hikari swam into focus above him.

He groaned and rolled over, pulling the duvet over his head.

Ryou tried again. "Yami, you need to wake up. Your breakfast is on the table, and-"

"Screw breakfast." Bakura's muffled voice sounded from beneath the duvet.

"And Marik still won't get up-"

"Screw Marik."

"And Yugi's yami called-"

"Screw him."

Ryou was getting slightly peeved now. He grabbed the duvet and pulled it off his yami.

Bad move.

The next thing h knew, he was pinned against the wall with a knife to his throat.

"You seem to be incapable of taking a hint," his voice hissed in Ryou's ear. "I am not getting up."

Ryou shook his head. "Okay! I'll… come back in a couple of hours, OK?"

Bakura let him go and he scurried out of the room. Probably to wake Malik.

Grabbing the duvet, he got back into bed and tried to get back to sleep.

But he couldn't.

Half an hour later, he was really bored. He got up and dressed, putting on his navy kilt and red robe.

"I might as well make someone other than me suffer," he muttered, walking down the hall to Marik's room.

* * *

*Snicker*

Anyone else?

Random Chuck Norris fact!

'If Chuck Norris and Yami Bakura were to meet, there would be unending carnage. Why unending, you ask? They both keep coming back.'


	6. Ishizu

And now we spy into the morning of miss Ishizu Ishtar...

* * *

_Crack._

_Crack._

_The sound of the whip resounded in her ears as she ran towards the main chamber, her brother Malik hot on her heels. She stopped in front of the door, and Malik almost skidded into a wall in an attempt to stop._

_What she saw in that chamber almost made her throw up._

_Her brother Odion, lying on his front on the cold stone floor, his hands tied above his head. Her father, standing over him._

_Her brothers back a bloody mess of cuts from the razor-sharp whip._

_She gasped, and her father turned. His eyes narrowed as he raised the whip, almost as if to threaten her._

"_Leave her alone!" Malik entered the chamber, and stood in front of her, arms outstretched._

_Then, he saw Odion._

_And all hell broke loose._

_He fell to his knees and clutched his head. Ishizu knelt down to try and help, but he pushed her away. Her father backed away as Malik cried out, his desperate voice echoing in the cold chamber._

_And then he straightened up. But it wasn't Malik. Not any more._

_She staggered back, away from him as he turned to their father. She opened her mouth to shout something, a warning or just a scream, she didn't know…_

"Mistress Ishizu."

Ishizu jerked out of her nightmare. She opened her turquoise eyes and turned her head, to see her adoptive brother, Odion. He was holding a phone, and his eyes were narrowed in displeasure.

"Master Malik wants to speak to you, sister."

Ishizu looked at the alarm clock by her bed. "But it's five O'clock in the morning! What would he possibly want at this early time?"

"Technically it is midday in Japan, sister."

"Still…" Ishizu sighed and held her hand out for the phone.

"_Sister. It's me."_

"I know, Malik. Please hurry, I was asleep."

"_I apologise, Sister. But my Yami has become uncontrollable, and Ryou suggested you might be able to help-"_

"Malik, how is this so important that it can't wait for morning? Or at least, after dawn."

"_Well, currently he has Ryou in a headlock, and at the same time he's fending off Bakura with a knife. I'm trying to avoid him killing one of them."_

"_I_ am trying to avoid being too tired for work, Malik! Can't you deal with this on your own? Ask the Pharaoh or his friends."

"_But…"_

"Malik, this is the third time this week. Next time I'm not going to pick up the phone. Understand?"

"_Yes, sister."_

"Good." Ishizu pressed the 'End Call' button and tossed the phone back to Odion. "Next time, Odion, if our brother calls this early don't pick up."

"Of course." Odion left the room.

Ishizu pulled the blanket back over herself and rolled over. There was still three hours until dawn, and she intended to make the most of them.

* * *

Yay! My first female NMP!

Like it? Review!

Please, though, no more suggestions yet until I've completed the backlog. Thanks!


	7. Mai

Bakura: Unfortunately, the Authoress has died due to this chapter being so crap. My hikari is attempting to revive her, but it isn't going well. *Grin*

So, I've been given the monotonous job of introducing this and all further chapters until she revives.

This, by the way, is Mai Valentines morning. Captured using secret cameras in her inner sanctum.

Not that you can call it much of a sanctum.

Enjoy... Or not.

* * *

"_Alright, Joey. You don't have your Time Wizard to save you now!"_

_Harpies Brother flared its wings at its opponent – Baby Dragon. Joey had 200 life points remaining._

"_This is it! Harpies Brother, attack!"_

_The red-winged Harpy launched itself at Joey, its claws out, to lacerate the tiny dragon. Joey grinned. "Not so, Mai!"_

_A card flipped face up on the field – Magical Cylinder._

"_What!?" Mai could only gape as the attack was deflected back at her and her Life Points counted down to zero._

_Mai turned her back and walked away._

And woke up.

Somebody was calling her name – the voice of her annoying landlord. She opened her eyes and looked around.

Her landlord – a forty year old, balding man with a squint – had opened the door to her bedroom. _Her bedroom!_ The nerve!

She sat up and glared at him. It was her duelist's glare – the one that said 'Do Not Mess With Me.'

He smiled at her. "Excuse me, Miss Valentine. I came about the rent – it's a week overdue."

She turned the glare up a notch. He'd woken her up for this?

"Excuse me, sugar, but I'm _trying_ to get my beauty sleep." She placed a lot of emphasis on 'Beauty'.

The landlord took half a pace forward. "Yes, but unless you give me your rent you'll have nowhere _to_ sleep."

Mai scowled. "Can't you come back in an hour?"

"No."

She scowled again. Her eyes raked the floor, to where she'd dropped her bag next to the bed. They passed over her bedside cabinet, and her duelling deck, and she suddenly had an idea.

"Do you play Duel Monsters?"

Ten minutes later, and Mai had totally devastated her landlord in a Match Duel. She grinned. "I think that gives me one more week, no?"

He frowned. "Fine."

She smiled winningly at him. "Thank you _so_ much, hun."

She swept back into the room she was renting, and closed the door in his face.

The first thing she did was to replace her deck reverently on her bedside table.

Then, she got back into bed.

She was back asleep within a few minutes.

* * *

*Ryou walks back in*

Bakura: Well?

Ryou: No luck. She's fallen ill with lack-of-reviews-itis.

Bakura: *Whistles* I can perform euthanasia if you want. Put her out of her misery.

Ryou: No. Maybe if you all review, she'll get better! *Grin*

Bakura: Why the hell am I frequenting here anyway... *Goes to pull Marik out of bed*


	8. Mana

Bakura: Yay. Litzana has finally woken up, thanks to your reviews. My hikari is currently making her some tea.

He always was too soft for his own good.

Unfortunately, that leaves me with the Disclaimer, Authors Notes, etc.

So. Strangely enough, this chapter is quite good. I didn't expect it, what with all the other crap she wrote-

Litzana: Oy! My reviewers say otherwise!

Bakura: *Bored voice* -And thank you to VelgamiDragon, who beta read this chapter and devised a better ending, and also thanks to every other reviewers, etc, etc.

_

* * *

_

"_Mana."_

_The young enchantress turned, and her master and mentor stood behind her._

"_Master Mahad! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be minding the Pharaoh?"_

"_Never mind that, Mana. This is more important." He held out one hand and something materialised in it – something long, thin and light blue. Mana gaped at it._

"_What-"_

"_Mana, you've completed your training. I know you were expecting a ceremony, but, well - "_

"_Oh, master!" Mana hugged him. Mahad stiffened, then relaxed and hugged his pupil back._

_Mana reached out to take the staff –_

And woke up.

Somebody was shaking her awake, and she shrugged them off and snuggled back into her blankets.

"Mana!"

Mana blearily opened her eyes. "Please, Atem, not now, I'm trying to sleep…"

A chuckle. "Mana, wake up."

Mana sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Atem, I said – Oh! Master Mahad! I'm sorry!"

She tried to get up and her foot caught in the trailing blanket, making her trip and fall flat on her face. As she stood, she caught sight of the sky through the window in her room.

"Master, it isn't even dawn yet. Do we have to get up this early?"

Mahad chuckled again. "Of course, Mana. Today it is our duty to help Ra rise."

Mana groaned. "Can't you do it yourself? That's what you usually do…"

"No, Mana. Anyway, when you are a Magician, you will be expected to do it on your own. I need to prepare you for that."

He turned to the curtain separating the small room from the rest of the palace. It was usually too hot for doors. "I'll come back in one hour. You need to be up and dressed by then. Understand?"

"Yes, master…" Mana yawned. Mahad left the room.

Mana bent to pick up her clothes, and then her eye caught the bed. _Maybe just ten more minutes won't harm…_

She crawled back into bed, her white pyjamas rustling as she pulled the blanket back over herself.

"Mana!"

Mana jerked awake. Mahad had pulled the blanket off her and now stood there, arms folded, a disapproving look on his face.

Mana scrambled out of bed and grabbed at her clothes, strewn over the floor. Mahad stepped out of the room as she dressed, and he hustled her to the highest tower to perform their duties.

"Now, Mana, we need to channel our energy into Ra to help him rise. You need to follow my movements –"

Mana didn't reply.

"Mana!" He turned to her, and noticed her closed eyes and slack expression. _She's fallen asleep on her feet!_

He sighed, and sat her down. She stirred, but didn't waken.

He completed the ritual by himself. He also made a mental note never to try and wake his pupil before dawn. He'd have thought that with all that boundless energy she possessed that she would be an early bird. Apparently not.

_Ironically and to Mahad's great surprise, Mana is not a morning person._

_

* * *

_

Ryou: Uh... I think it's Bandit Keith next. Stay tuned!

Bakura: This isn't a TV show, baka Hikari.

Ryou: I know... I just like saying that. Review?


	9. Bandit Keith

Yes, it isn't much. I just thought I'd post it.

My little tribute to LittleKuriboh.

* * *

"_Thank you, Mister President."_

_The President of the USA, Barack Obama, held out his hand for Keith to shake. "It's no problem, Keith. Go and win some card games."_

_Keith turned round and the adoring crowd cheered and whistled as he raised the golden cup high._

_He'd finally triumphed over Pegasus and that annoying brat Yugi. He shook the Presidents hand one last time, flashed a winning grin at his cheering fans and turned to leave…_

And woke up.

His eyes snapped open, landing, as they did every morning, on the flag of the USA pinned to his roof. He sat up, his gaze travelling over more flags draped over everything. It was, in fact, his 'little slice of America'.

In Japan.

He grabbed a hairbrush and attacked his hair, grabbing his bandanna and pulling it on. After all, you couldn't truly be American if you weren't wearing a flag on your head.

A tiny niggling voice spoke at the back of his head. _'But you aren't American…'_

This voice had been speaking to him ever since he'd been taken over by the French Voice. He frowned.

'_Be quiet, French Voice! You aren't American, so you have no right to be in my head!'_

'_But neither are you… You're Canadian…'_

This voice was beginning to make him question himself. It wasn't a very American thing to do, so it annoyed him.

He quashed the little voice and changed out of his stars-and-stripes pyjamas, putting on his usual outfit. As he laced up his boots, the flag on his ceiling fell on top of him.

He climbed back on his bed to put it back up. Complaining wasn't a very American thing to do.

"I think I'll grab a donut for breakfast today… In America!"

* * *

I'm sorry about the crappyness of this chapter. One of my best friends died last Wednesday, and the funeral is tomorrow. I'm not in a writing state of mind.

Ryou: And up next is... *Checks script* Me!? I thought we agreed...

Bakura: She's worse than me when it comes to promises, Hikari. Just be glad she isn't doing the Virgin Sacrifice.

Marik: I enjoyed that. It was funny when you came in with the fire extinguisher.

Malik: I'm just glad the poor girl got away.


	10. Ryou

Aren't you all lucky readers? You get two chapters in one day! Owo

The dream is my take on Amane and Ryou's (unnamed) mothers death.

* * *

"_That was the best!"_

_The young 8-year old girl with duck-egg blue hair skipped along the pavement, dragging her 12-year old brother by his hand. "I loved the lions! What about you, Ryou?"_

_Ryou grinned. "I liked the bats." He freed his hand from his sisters grip and flapped his hands at her, like bat wings. Amane pouted. _

"_Bats are stinky." Her eyes lit up. "We should write and tell Dad!" _

_The smile faded from Ryou's face. "No, sis, Dad's busy. He's got other things to worry about."_

"_What about me? Will you write to me?"_

_Ryou grinned at her. "How can I write to you when you're right next to me, silly?"_

_She grinned at him and stuck out her tongue, before racing away. "Catch me if you can, big brother!"_

_Ryou ran after her. "Amane, there's a road-"_

_Amane skidded to a halt at the crossing. Ryou caught up with her, and held her hand again. "Amane, you shouldn't just run into a road…"_

"_I didn't." She looked left and right, and safely crossed the road with her brother at her side._

_They turned into the car park, where their mother was waiting, having gone ahead to make sure the ticket hadn't run out. _

_Amane ran to her and hugged her. "Thank you, mommy! That was really great!"_

"_I'm glad you liked it." Their mum ushered them into the car, and they both raced for the front seat. Amane won, and stuck her tongue out at Ryou as he sat in the back._

_The car journey went as usual. Amane chatted randomly in the front, and Ryou listened to his MP3 in the back, occasionally replying to her comments._

_They turned onto a back road, only wide enough for one car, framed by trees on either side. The silence of the surrounding woodland was really peaceful, and Ryou pulled out his earphones to listen to it._

_Until, that is, the brakes screeched and their mother swore in the front. Ryou gasped as the wind was knocked out of him by his seatbelt._

"_Are you alright back there?" His mum looked back at him, and he grinned at her. He was slightly shocked, but he was OK. It was lucky he'd not impaled himself on the pendant his father had got him for his last birthday._

"_Good. A silly pheasant ran out in front of the car."_

"_Pesky Pheasant!" Amane giggled._

_They get going again. The next thing Ryou remembers is a smash, a scream, a voice in his head saying _'Get down!'_ and then blackness as he ducks and the car crumples around him…_

And he woke up.

The reason he woke up is this; a loud scream had reverberated around the apartment.

Ryou jumped out of bed, working on autopilot. He reached his bedroom door, almost tripping on his discarded jeans, and yanked it open.

Halfway down the hall, another door was forcefully pulled open. It seemed Malik had exactly the same thoughts.

They both began to gabble at the same time.

"You get the fire extinguisher-"

"I'll call the Pharaoh-"

"Bloody Yamis and their bloody rituals-"

"I don't believe it-"

They both got their thoughts in order.

And then they both dashed away, down the hall, towards the source of the screaming.

The utility room.

While they are both doing this, I think I should explain. You see, last weekend Marik had got hold of a book of 'Ancient rituals'.

Bakura had insisted on trying them out.

First was the 'Rite of AshkEnte' – the Ritual that supposedly summoned Death Himself.

They couldn't get the egg of the ceiling for a week.

Next was the 'Ritual for Demon Summon'. This one had worked.

For four hours Malik had rampaged through the apartment, possessed by a quasi-demonic entity that threatened to rip all their heads off. Bakura had had to call the Pharaoh and endured ridicule for the next few days by His Majesty.

The next was the virgin sacrifice. Don't ever mention the virgin sacrifice. It's just lucky the fire was put out and the girl got away.

So you can guess that the two Hikaris were pretty annoyed by now.

Ryou put his hand on the doorknob, and tentatively opened the door. The screaming intensified.

What they saw was this; One wall TV (Generously donated by Kaiba, don't ask why), two Yamis curled up on the sofa with popcorn and lots of blood.

On the TV.

Bakura turned his head as Ryou walked in, livid. Marik paused the DVD and grinned as his own Hikari walked in.

"Bed. Now." Ryou's voice was almost a hiss. He'd been woken up at two O'clock in the morning for this?

"But Hikari… We had a nightmare…" Bakura took the DVD off pause, and the screaming started up again.

Malik scowled. "Ryou has school in the morning. I have work. So tell me, _why in Ra's name have you decided to watch Saw IV in the middle of the night!?"_

Marik grinned. "It's as Bakura said; we had a nightmare. So we're watching a movie to get rid of it."

Bakura chuckled as blood splattered the ground in their movie. "Marik, this is a good bit."

Ryou stood there, speechless. "_Saw IV? _You have a nightmare and you watch _Saw IV!?_"

"Why not? It's funny."

Ryou shook himself. "You are going back to bed. Now."

"Who says?"

Ryou changed tack. "If you aren't in bed in fifteen minutes I'll call the Pharaoh over to Mindcrush you both. I have _had enough!_"

Marik grinned. "You wouldn't."

"I bloody would." Ryou grabbed Bakura's mobile phone from a side table and scrolled through the contacts. His finger hovered over the button threateningly.

"Fine," said Bakura, shooting Marik an 'It's not worth it' look. "You win this round, Hikari." He grabbed the remote and switched of the TV. The sound of screaming ceased.

He marched out the room, dragging Marik. Marik shot them both a dirty look as the door slammed closed.

Now standing in semi-darkness, Ryou flopped onto the sofa, his legs suddenly jellified by tiredness. Malik joined him.

Without a word, they both fell asleep.

* * *

Ryou: Next is... Uh... 'Aftermath.' Yami, who's Aftermath?

Bakura: *Snickers* It isn't a person. It's what happened before, or after, the events in this fic.

Why the hell am I here, anyway?

Ryou: You're a figure of Litzana's imagination, given shape by Kazuki Takahashi's Bakura.

Bakura: *Scowls*

DeepBlaze: You think you're the only one? *Points* There's me, Wind, Elemarr, Rapier, the numerous Litzy's, Mordred, Morred, Morren... *Takes deep breath*

Bakura: *Scowls again* Bloody VA and its bloody roleplaying section...

(Yup! Only my friends on VA will get this, but hey!)


End file.
